The Truth Of The Matter
by colferlicious
Summary: Rory finds himself suddenly attracted to Sebastian and finds it hard to suppress his feelings. As he falls deeper in love, the need to express himself gets greater. Can he get the man of his dreams to love him back, or will he have to try and move on?


**AN: Hi to whomever is reading this!**

**This fanfiction is dedicated to my best friend and I hope he enjoys reading it. I also hope that anyone else reading this, also enjoys it. This is just a short chapter to help get the story going.**

**I would just like to add that this entire fic will be set in Rory's point of view.**

* * *

I still remember the first time I saw him; my heart was beating so fast I could swear it would burst out of my chest and my mind had gone completely blank. All I could think was 'wow', yet that one word wasn't enough to describe the man I was looking at, not even close. It was one of those moments where your hands go all clammy and you're not quite sure if you're blushing, but you hope to God you aren't. How can one person have this effect on me?

His name was Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe. He was one of the most amazing guys I had ever seen. I had only lately come to realise my attraction towards guys and this was sort of new for me, but I liked it. There's something incredible about the feeling of falling for someone and not being aware it's happening. It was magical. The only problem was that I didn't know how to deal with how I felt about him.

Sebastian seemed different to everyone else. We were yet to have a conversation, but I didn't need to talk to him to know that he was one of the sweetest guys around. He was handsome and funny and he was sensitive, he was just everything that I looked for in a person and to me he was perfect.

When I first realised that I liked Sebastian, it was during math class. He and I had been sat together, because our teachers seemed to think we couldn't be trusted to sit next to our friends. Mr Summers, our teacher, had thought it would be a good idea to sit the quite kids next to the louder ones. The idea itself was horrible, what did he think would come of it? Still, I shouldn't complain, because he sat Sebastian down right next to me. I was nervous at first; I knew that if I spoke to him, I would mess up or say something wrong and he might take offence or laugh. I kept telling myself for days that one day I would talk to him, that I would just say 'hi' or ask him how he was, or maybe just ask him about the work. Yet, as more and more days past, I never plucked up the courage to talk to him.

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had been seated next to the man of my dreams and I was finding it hard keeping my feelings to myself. I had maths second period, but today I didn't feel that determined to talk to him, I was just so tired of bottling everything up.

The lesson dragged on for what felt like forever, only feeling a little less boring when Mr Summers finally gave us our set work. I opened my text book and got started on the work. I didn't have many friends in that class, so for once I always seemed to find myself getting on with the work. As the lesson went on, I slowly found myself listening to Sebastian's conversation. His voice was so dreamy, it wasn't too deep and it wasn't high pitched, it was the perfect in-between. I swear, if I could, I would listen to him all day. I heard him talking to the guy behind him about not understanding the work. People in this school always seemed to ask each other about the work, but never the teacher, and if their friends didn't know, then they gave up. A sigh came from Sebastian and I knew the guy he was talking to must have said he didn't get it either.

Luckily for me, I was actually quite good at maths, or at least at the maths we were doing right now. This was it. This was my chance to talk to him. I could help him and then maybe Sebastian would at least acknowledge me. So, gathering up all of my courage, I tapped him gently on the shoulder and spoke quietly. "Sebastian?"

He turned to me and I swear I nearly melted at the sight. His eyes were so bright and completely captivating. "Yeah?" He sounded unsure, but of course he would, it's not like he even knew I existed before.

I averted my eyes away from him and looked down at his text book, knowing that if I stared for too long, he would realise I liked him. "Um…Do you need help? I noticed you were struggling and I just…I thought I could tell you how to do it."

He seemed to look confused for a moment before a small smile came onto his face. My, that smile was adorable, it made my heart skip a beat. "Sure."

Finally, I had started a conversation with him, I was talking to him. Maybe we weren't getting to know each other, we weren't becoming friends, but we were talking at least. Throughout the rest of the lesson, I helped him with his work, explaining it to him slowly so he would understand and just so I could talk for longer. Sadly, the end of the lesson came faster than I wanted and soon enough we were packing up our books.

I made my way towards the door, after Mr Summers dismissed us, but I was surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. When I turned, I thought I was just imagining it, but it was Sebastian. "Hey, could you help me with my homework tonight? I think we're friends on Facebook, so could you help me over that?" I was so lost in the sound of his voice, I nearly missed what he asked me.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I tried to keep the excitement out my voice, hoping I just sounded casual.

"Thanks, Rory." He patted my shoulder and left the room. I stood still for a few moments, repeating the sound my name made on his lips. I wasn't likely to ever forget that moment. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and I felt strangely giddy, it was a good feeling.

* * *

I spent most of my evening talking to Sebastian over Facebook, helping him with his homework. I loved being able to talk to him over the internet, at least he couldn't see how deep I was blushing, because right now I felt like a tomato. We even had a bit of a proper conversation, asking how each other were and such. He was such a kind guy, I just wanted to tell him how I felt, but I couldn't.

After that night, I couldn't deny my feelings any longer. I was in love with Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be publishing the next one as soon as possible.**


End file.
